


The Test

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Woo, more gifts n shit! Yay.FYI:Kitano Takumi is the Ultimate LibrarianInukami Mamoru is the Ultimate Penologist





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiarInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarInRed/gifts), [AyaYuuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYuuna/gifts).



Mamoru placed a lockpit on Takumi's dresser, carefully placing himself into the Librarians' bed. Killing games, like the one the duo was in now, could put a lot of stress on them. Despite knowing each other previously, Mamoru had to take extra caution that his only trustworthy ally did not take a turn for the worst.

Takumi had been in deep slumber at this point, snoozing away as he clutched onto a pillow. Mamoru raised the comforter Takumi had been lying in, placing himself in it as his arms wrapped around the Librarian.

Within the first ten seconds, Takumi had stirred awake, speaking in slurred speech.

"Mrn...huh, w-w-what, w-who are y-you," Takumi choked out, his body shivering as arms were tightly locked onto his body. Due to how dark the room was, it would be unlikely for the Librarian to make sense of who had been holding him close. The Penologist couldn't fully trust Takumi unless he saw him at his most vulnerable. In this case; how Takumi would react in a potentially dangerous situation.

Mamoru ensured to wrap his hands tightly around the Librarian, weaving his fingers together near Takumi's waist as he applied pressure toward his stomach. While the intent wasn't to injure Takumi, the conditions of an actual murder had to be as realistic as possible.

Mamoru could feel Takumi give a slight struggle, seeming to have difficulty with raising his voice much at all. Part of Mamoru wanted to coach the boy, but, he knew this needed to be done in the least bias matter.

"Why...why me? I haven't d-done a-anything," Takumi spoke, his tone soft as his struggles were fruitless in Mamoru's arms. Takumi's lack of struggle, combined with his soft voice and other factors made him an easy target. All that boiled down to one thing.

"Boo," Mamoru spoke, no emotion to the word. He had whispered it directly into Takumi's ear, whom somehow gained more of a fighting spirit as he began to kick against the wall bordering his bed.

"D-Don't scare m-me like that," Takumi protested, huffing afterward. The Librarian knew Mamoru was a very particular person, but thought he would be safe in sleep at least. The blond haired boy let out another series of huffs, gently kicking at the wall in front of him. Mamoru eased up on his grip, though still held the other close.

"You're too easy to kill. I have to sleep with you for the duration of this killing game for your own safety," Mamoru muttered. Takumi's eyes opened wide from this, being shaken from any lingering thoughts of sleep. Mamoru, in the same room as him, nearly 24/7 now? The Liberian was unsure if he could take that sort of commitment.

"I-I-I can handle m-myself. You just c-caught me on a b-b-bad day," Takumi spoke, his stutter showing much more than he'd like. This was his attempt at being assertive, though knowing the Penologist, it would be used against him.

"That's *exactly* what murderers do. They find you at your most vulnerable moment, and then you die. Unless you want to find yourself as a victim, I'd suggest we arrange a sleeping schedule," Mamoru replied. Takumi let out a heavy sigh, knowing it was no use to argue the other boy. On top of making himself seem like an idiot, Takumi would also lose an entire night of sleep in the process.

"F-fine, just let m-me...sleep..." Takumi spoke, his voice not over a whisper. Maybe if the Librarian focused hard enough, he could forget the other boy was even there, right behind him, holding his body close, breathing...softly...against his neck...

"Oh? Finally, you've come to your senses," Mamoru spoke, his hands lowering to a dangerous level. Takumi could feel himself shiver a bit more wildly, hoping Mamrou wouldn't notice the growing section in his groin area. Takumi knew he could focus on other things, like...the scent of Mamoru's skin...the way his skin felt against his own, the taste of his lips...Takumi bit his lip a bit in worry.

Mamoru's hand rested just above Takumi's groin area, nuzzling his face against the Librarian's.

"Then it's settled," Mamoru said, his tone sounding indifferent to what was happening in Takumi's pants. There was a brief sigh of relief before the side of Mamrou's hand brushes against it. Takumi nearly jolts out of bed, but before he was able to do so, Mamoru tightens his grip around the other.

"I guess before we sleep there's something that needs to get taken care of," Mamoru spoke, licking his lips. Takumi could make out the sound from his position, only able to do a single, quiet gulp.

Would Takumi ever be able to get sleep again?


End file.
